legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P6/Transcript
(Blake is seen back at the manor when Nova enters the house holding a bunch of herbs and different medicines) Nova: I'm back! Blake H: The hell is all that? Nova: I told you I was going to the doctor down in the kingdom! Blake H: Yeah but.....What's all that? Nova: Ah well let's see. We got herbs, if video games taught me anything these things work great. We got some weird otiments. Some strange red liquids, which are also always good in video games. Blake H: So, you're just going off video game knowledge with that? Nova:.....Yes? Blake H: Oh man... Nova: Trust me dude, there's gotta be something we can do with this stuff to cure you. Blake H: Bring it all over. Nova: Right! Doctor Nova is in the house! Blake H: Oh. Swell. (Nova brings the stuff over) Nova: Here. Try the red liquid first. (Blake takes the bottle of red liquid) Blake H: Hmm... Nova: Go on try it! Blake H: What did the doctor say this was? Nova: He said it was a healing elixir or something. Blake H: Hmm, okay then. (Blake takes a drink) Blake H:.... *Covers his mouth* Nova: Oh he said something about potential vomiting or something. (Blake runs to a window and opens it, and throws up) Blake H: *Groans*..... Nova: You okay? Blake H:....Remind me never to drink that again.... Nova: Noted. Why don't we try these weird herbs? Blake H: Is it going to rip my stomach apart as well....? Nova: It shouldn't. I think your suppose to grind them up. I do know you're suppose to eat them. Blake H: Great.... Nova: Here, let me get these ground up for you man. Blake H: You do that. (As Nova starts to ground up the herbs. Blake looks outside to see a portal opening) Blake H: Oh hey, the guys are back. Nova: !! WHAT?!? Blake H: Huh?? Nova: Oh crap crap crap, I need to hide! (Nova grabs the stuff) Blake H: Wait what- Nova: I'M NOT HERE! *Flies off* Blake H: ???? (The heroes then enter the house) Alex: Blake! Erin: We're back! Blake H: Oh uhhh, h-hey guys! Jack: Hm? Raynell: What're you doing over at the window? Blake H: Oh I was just uhhh g-getting some fresh air is all! Raynell: Um, okay. Blake H: *Smile* Yang: What's all that red stuff around your mouth? Blake H:.....Salsa. Weiss: Where did you get salsa? Blake H: Um..... I- Hnn! Ian: You okay? Blake H: Y-Yeah... Just cramps... Ian: Still? Blake H: Y-Yeah... Ian: Well here, let me finish healing that then. Blake H: N-No no it's fine Ian. Ian: Huh? Blake H: They'll go away remember? Ian: Uhh right. If you wanna wait. Blake H: I can wait. Ian: Um... Okay if you're sure. Blake H: I'm sure... *Walks over to the couch and sits down* Alex: Hey sorry we left you like that. Blake H: Its fine... Where did you guys go anyway? Erin: We were just checking on things back home, setting up decorations, making sure Murphy and Rocky were good. Craig: And introducing them to Fang! *Holds up Fang in a jar* And they like him! (Erin walks off after seeing Fang) Craig:..... Fang:..... Blake H: She's still not over him huh? Craig: *Sighs* No... Alex: *Pats Craig's back* Its okay buddy. Raynell: Yeah! We all love Fang! Craig: Yeah... Oh hey! Blake you wanna hold Fang? Blake H: Uhhh, you sure? Craig: Of course I'm sure! He won't bite! Blake H: Okay then. (Craig opens the jar. Blake holds out his hand as Fang crawls out into his hand) Fang:... Blake H: Oookay that feels a bit weird. Craig: Just trust me, he won't hurt you. Blake H:... (Fang then starts to crawl up Blake's arm and onto his shoulder) Blake H:.... Craig: See? He likes you too! Blake H: Whew, okay then! Craig: Awesome! (Craig then puts his hand up to Fang who crawls onto it before Craig puts him in his jar) Craig: Now then, let's go back to our room Fang! (Craig runs off to his room. Erin then walks back out) Erin: I can't believe you guys actually like that thing. Jack: Erin Fang's harmless. Alex: Has he hurt any of us yet? Erin: I STILL don't like him. Alex: I've talked to him Erin. He's just a scared spider is all. Jack: With good reason. We did kill a few of them. I kinda feel bad about it. Erin: Hmph! Jessica: Come on Erin, just try and give Fang a chance. Miles: You're letting your fear get the better of you. Erin: *Groans* Alex: Hey here. How about this? Me Jack and Jordan will stay by your side. This way IF something happens we'll keep you safe. Erin:.... Jack: Come on sweetie, for me? You know it'll make Craig happy. Erin:....*Sigh* Fine... Alex: All right! Come on Jordan! Jordna: Yeah! (The 4 start heading upstairs) Blake H:... *Looks over* Where did he go? Nova: *Whisper* Are they gone? (Blake looks to find Nova poking his head out of a closet door) Blake H: *Whisper* Uhh not entirely. Just stay in there for a bit longer. Nova: *Whisper* Okay. (Nova goes back into the closet. It then cuts to Erin, Alex, Jack and Jordan heading into Craig's room) Jack: Craig! Craig: Yeah? Jack: Erin's ready. Craig: Ready? Jordan: Yep! Craig: For....what? Jack: *Smirk* Craig: Oh. Erin:..... Craig: Oooooh I see now. Alex: Yep. Jack: She's ready to make friends with Fang. Fang:... Craig: Really Erin? Erin:....*Nods nervously* Craig: Well, okay then. I bet Fang'll enjoy this! Erin:..... (Craig goes over and opens Fang's jar before Alex uses his powers to read Fang's mind) Fang: You sure about this Alex? Alex: No one's gonna hurt you Fang. We'll make sure of it. Fang: O-Okay.... (Craig holds out the jar) Jck: *Pats Erin* You're up Erin! Erin:... *Gulp* (Erin walks over as Craig takes Fang out of the jar and holds him in his hand) Craig: Alright, give me your hand Erin. Erin:.... (Erin holds out her slightly shaking hand) Craig: Okay. Go on Fang. Fang:..... (Fang slowly reaches out for Erin's hand. He makes contact) Erin: !! (Erin pulls her hand away, causing Fang to step back onto Craig's hand) Fang:.... Craig: Whoa whoa it's okay Fang! Erin: *Nervous groan*..... Alex: It's okay Erin. Erin: But Alex- Alex: Just give it a chance. Erin:.... (Erin goes and puts her hand out once more) Craig: Go on Fang. (Fang then nervously reaches out before he crawls onto Erin's hand) Fang:.... Erin:..... (Erin's hand begins to shake) Jack: Erin. Jordan: It's okay. Erin:..... (Fang begins to crawl up before Erin looks at Craig) Erin: Get him off. Craig: Huh? Erin: Get him off please! Alex: Erin calm down he- Erin: GET HIM OFF!!! Fang: !! *Rushes back to Craig* (Fang crawls onto Craig's shoulder as Craig puts his hand over him) Craig: Erin... Jack: Erin it- Erin: I need to wash off! (Erin runs off) Alex: Erin wait! Fang:.... Jordan: *Sigh* Jack: Well, that didn't work. Jack: No it did not... Craig: Will she ever make friends with Fang....? Alex: She will Craig. She....just needs to work some things out... Craig;..... Jack: You two go back to playing. Craig: Okay... (The group leaves Craig and Fang alone in their room) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts